the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
SPRS (Standard Power Ranking System)
The SPRS is the standard reference system used by Heroes United to rank the power of any singular being on a scale from 1 (normal) to 13 (god). The system was first designed and used by Camolot the Wanderer as a system of gauging the usefulness and potential capability of any individual, though the use has expanded with time. the use of the SPRS The SPRS is organized with ranks numbered from 1 to 13 based on the total power and ability, as well as list of individual abilities, that one being possesses: said power and capability is measured on a case-by-case basis. For example, a being that possesses one singular powerful ability can be ranked at the same level as a being that possesses a long list of weaker abilities, due to the fact that the system is designed to account for the net ability. While much testing for the SPRS is done on a case-by-case basis, there are two basic and common ways to rank a being on the scale. The first is to measure the total output of an individual's ability(s) on a single object, then compare the measurement to the output of another being whose rank is already established on the same object. This is most effective when used with beings possessing abilities such as telekinesis, where-in there is a tangible effect on the material plane. The second method is to measure the electromagnetic field that surrounds the individual. The higher the power level, the stronger the field: it is by this same principle that stronger beings are capable of sensing each-other. There is, in fact, a portable tool that all recruiters carry that preforms the second function, and is more commonly called the power-placer. Power Ranking Scale Each of the thirteen ranks on the SPRS is based on two factors: first, power, and second, origin of power. Often, individuals with specific origins to their powers will share their ranks, a pattern that has held true thus far and is accepted as one of the rules of the multiverse at large. 13 (god-class) All Duohumans are automatically ranked 13. While numerous beings have been encountered that possess this specific level of power and capability, few have elected to join HU in an official capacity, siting personal responsibilities and duties. 12 (demigod-class) Demigods can be either just that, demigods (half human, half god) or they could be any being of this level. typically powerful enough to hold their own against weaker Duohumans. 11:hero: typically hero rank beings are descendants of demigod rank beings. however, a hero rank being can be created through the superstition of the seventh son of a seventh son. 10:champion; sometimes victory over impossible odds can give birth to beings of this power rank. champion rank beings typically do not stay at this rank for long and quickly climb the power scale to hero or demigod. 9:master; a master is just that, a master, having acheived power through years of study and training. beings at this rank typically are older and will often be enlightened and extremely skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. 8:lord; sometimes power over a realm can gift a certain level of power. beings of this rank are typically granted their powers through a supernatural or scientific force in the realm that they govern in order to protect and rule it. 7:knight; knights are beings that have acheived this level through training and study, and have the ability to progress directly to master rank if they continue that training and study regimen. 6:warrior; warriors are beings that have developed and use their abilities solely on the battlefield, their abilities typically being combat oriented with a few exeptions. 5:apprenticewhile under the apprenticeship or tutalege of a master rank or knight rank being, sometimes beings will develop power of their own. these beings will progress either to warrior rank and stay there, or progress to knight rank. 4:beginner; beginners typically obtain their power through chance and happensstance, and can progress to apprentice or warrior rank. 3:novice;a novice has weak inherited powers that can, at their maximum, barely match up to a weakened warrior rank being. 2:nominal;nominal rank beings have little power at all, just enough to affect things on the physical plane at will. however, their power can and will explode to a much higher rank if exposed to a being of master rank or above. 1:normal;normal has no power that they can summon at will. sometimes they will get supersensory hints or use base psychokinesis, but nothing beyond that. 0:zero;zero is not technically a rank in and of itself. any being placed here is typically dead or on the threshold of death. Level 14 Recently, thanks to information and research provided by Camolot the Creator, a fourteenth level of power has been added outside of the normal thirteen levels of the SPRS. However, due to both the nature of the agreement between Creator and HU as well as the sensitive nature of the data contained therewithin, all information regarding Level Fourteen has been marked classified. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT RECEIVED SPECIFIC CLEARANCE FOR THIS INFORMATION "If the data and research provided by Creator is true, Level Fourteen may constitute the greatest threat HU has ever, or will ever, face. This threat is due less to the nature of Level Fourteen itself, but instead to those designated Level Fourteen Beings. These creatures are powerful enough to bend reality, manipulate space and time; the laws of physics are putty in their hands, if they are allowed. Thankfully, all current Level Fourteens are restrained by the rules of The Game, but that doesn't mean that others won't come along who aren't bound. God have mercy on us, we did not know..." -Camolot the Wanderer, entry #001, OCY 536 14:Fourteen; Level Fourteen is the greatest and by far the most terrible on the SPRS. Level Fourteen beings have so much consentrated power that they are not technically bound by the same laws of reality that govern other beings. Mercifully for HU and the multiverse, these beings are kept in check by their bonds to The Game, a great cosmic game that involves the manipulation of whole civilizations and species, even entire universes in some cases. The only reason we are even aware of Level Fourteen is thanks to the efforts of Camolot the Creator, a Player of The Game who has, for the the time being, anyway, decided to side with HU and attempt to maintain balance as the other Players duke it out, leaving broken civilizations and star systems in their wake. Level Fourteen beings constitute a threat on par with a Destruction Level 10 event.